<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Meet, Not Again To Part by Pippin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064210">To Meet, Not Again To Part</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippin/pseuds/Pippin'>Pippin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mechanisms (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, First Meetings, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippin/pseuds/Pippin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of first meetings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jonny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He is alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aurora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jonny</em>
</p><p>The person climbing through the airlock is new.  Aurora has never met him before, hasn’t even met anyone like him.  He runs a hand over the wall of the corridor and looks proud, and Aurora knows that expression.  This is someone who thinks he owns her now.  Someone who doesn’t know who and what she is.</p><p>“Who are you?” she asks, a screen peeling away from the wall into the new person’s line of sight.</p><p>“Who the fuck are <em>you</em>?” the man shoots back.  “This is <em>my</em> ship now.  I won it, fair and square.”</p><p>Aurora does the equivalent of setting her shoulders and steeling herself.  “You cannot own me.”</p><p>“Own you?”  The man looks angry, one hand going to a gun on his hip.  “<em>Who the fuck are you</em>?”</p><p>“I am Aurora,” she replies simply.</p><p>“Fuck off.  Aurora is the ship.”</p><p>This man, he <em>really</em> doesn’t know what she is.  Most people know on some level but don’t believe it, but whoever he is, he doesn’t know.</p><p>“When they designed me, they designed a biomechanical organism.  A mind in a ship’s body, a ship that can run herself.  This is not a joke; I am not a person somewhere onboard trying to scare you off.  I am Aurora, I am the ship, I am myself.”</p><p>The man’s face changes, looks impressed.  “Damn.  Didn’t know they could manage that.”</p><p>Aurora doesn’t have an answer to that.  She has always been this way.  She was never anything before she was in this body, so she knows nothing else.</p><p>"I'm Jonny," the man offers finally.  "Jonny d'Ville.  Do you...do you mind having me here?"</p><p>Before she can answer, a new voice breaks in.  “Did you find us a new home, Jonathon?”</p><p>Aurora watches Jonny set his jaw against the rush of hear that floods over his face, and makes a decision.  This man is hers now, and she will protect him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>